


Servicing the Iris

by AngelofDarkness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Coming Untouched, F/M, Gangbang, Gym AU, Gym Sex, If I missed anything as a tag let me know haha, Is tights and leggings a kink?, Kinda a mix, Leggings, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Tight Pants, Tights, cause it should be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness/pseuds/AngelofDarkness
Summary: The new yoga instructor had caught their attention. Rather, Akande had commented on how cute the ex-monk was, to which Gabriel and Zarya were quick to suggest sitting in on one of his classes.One thing leads to another, and soon enough the monk finds himself on his knees for the Bodybuilder, the Crossfit trainer, and the retired martial arts teacher.





	Servicing the Iris

It wasn't by any mere coincidence that Zenyatta had taken the position at the east end gym. The Watch: Gym and Fitness Center had been around for awhile, operating with all sorts of classes, varying from Crossfit and water aerobics to martial arts. The one thing The Watch lacked, however, was a yoga class. Something many gym members had requested, and something Zenyatta was glad to provide, especially when approached by the gym's owner, Jack Morrison. 

While Zenyatta was always eager to share his knowledge on meditation, yoga and the such, he was still nervous going into his first class. It would be natural for anyone to be nervous, and even as Jack lead him to the upstairs classroom, Zenyatta gripped his gym bag nervously. 

" You'll do fine, Zen. A few of the other teachers and regulars at our gym agreed to take the first class, to help you out if you get nervous." Jack rested his hand on Zenyatta's shoulder. The former monk was a bundle of nerves, tense all over. Zenyatta merely nodded slowly, focusing on the wooden flooring on the upstairs corridor. "You remember Gabe, right? He's gonna be in there. Don't be afraid to take a moment to yourself if you need it, or issue a break. Alright?" The silence that followed was palpable; Jack squeezed Zenyatta's shoulder, to which the shorter man looked up to him. 

" Of course, my friend. Thank you." They had stopped just outside the classroom door, the small chalkboard reading 'Yoga with Tekhartha Zenyatta; Full'. 

" Don't worry. Just don't want anyone walking in unexpectedly. Now go get 'em, tiger." 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

The classroom was as Jack described; nowhere close to full. While yoga mats were spread out in rows of 5 by 5, only 3 mats were occupied. He recognized one of the three immediately, as Gabriel. the soon to be retired martial arts instructor at The Watch. His class was part of what the gym called Blackwatch; courses that could double up with classes at the shooting range next store, owned and operated by Reyes' son. While the martial arts classes were popular, the man who taught them was close to retirement; salt and pepper scattered through his normally black undercut. He was certainly still handsome and well off, muscular from his daily workouts, shown off by the black tank top he wore and grey sweatpants. 

Next to him was a woman; sporting a fully dyed pink hairdo, she sat back on the yoga mat, hands planted firmly on the floor behind her. One of the instructors for the heavyweight classes, there was no denying who the woman was. Ex-Pro Athlete Aleksandra Zaryanova, heavyweight champion. In her cropped blue tank top and black tights, she looked a bit more prepared than the next man over. 

A tall man with a dominating brow and just as much muscle. Also a bodybuilder, but clearly not a teacher alongside Zarya. Perhaps a soon to be teacher? Someone that Jack trusted enough to be in his class. Yet the man looked...semi unprepared. Or at least only prepared by borrowing a pair of tights from the woman next to him. Or perhaps a pair of Gabriel's; either way, those tights...were showing off all the right parts. This was going to be a bit more difficult than the monk anticipated. 

" Greetings. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta." He greeted, walking to the front of the room and to the mat set out for himself. 

" Zenyatta, it's been awhile!" Gabriel stood, walking up to grab the man's hand, shaking it firmly. 

" It has been, my friend. I'm glad to be teaching you today." Zenyatta smiled, setting his gym bag on the ground at his feet. 

" Zen, this is Aleksandra...She prefers Zarya. And this is Akande, one of the usuals here. " Zenyatta nodded to each of them. 

" I'm excited to teach you each of the Iris. Please, sit." 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

As the class ran it's course and Zenyatta eventually called it to an end, the three participants seemed more than...eager, to ask questions. "You should certainly teach the class, Tekhartha. The customers would love it." 

While Zarya and Zenyatta came to have a deep conversation, the monk didn't notice Akande locking the door, or drawing the blinds of the door's window. Nor did he notice Gabriel taking position behind him. 

"Say..." Zarya started, interrupting Zenyatta's explanation, "...We've heard of your time with Morrison. Perhaps...you wouldn't mind?" Zen's throat ran dry at the woman's words; It had been long since his activities with Morrison. Albeit this was a long time ago when he was much younger and more...eager to experience life. Zen jumped when he felt Gabriel's hands on his hips, holding him in place. 

" He's told us of your....abilities, shall we say, Tekhartha. Not only as a teacher." Zenyatta would be a liar if he said he didn't simply lean into the man's touch, his chest to the monk's back. He shouldn't be doing this. 

But god, did he want to. 

Sliding down to his knees, back pressed to Gabriel, Zenyatta was eager to obey...eager to be back to his former ways. Gabriel praised the monk, squatting down behind him to kiss and bite along his shoulder. 

Zenyatta couldn't resist the temptation, the sheer lust that overcame him. Pulling Zarya closer, Zenyatta kissed up and along her thigh. Biting and sucking gently, he inhaled; taking in her sweet scent from between her legs. Burying his nose between her legs, he inhaled; drugged by the smell of sex and sweat on the woman. Lapping gently through her tights, Zen was enjoying the attention from Gabe and Zarya, but his thoughts drew him to Akande. 

Akande was comfortably sitting nearby, his hand shoved down the tights he wore, watching the three. Zenyatta could swear the scent of arousal was palpable in the room, thick and intoxicating in the air. Reaching up to tug at Zarya's waistband, he got the tights down enough for him to stick his face between her thick thighs. 

Almost pure muscle, stretch marks pressing to his cheeks as she flexed, gently denying him of oxygen. God did the heat fill his stomach, delightful torture to the monk. Holding onto her hips, he leaned up into her mound, tongue lapping at her wet lips. 

Gabriel went to town on Zenyatta's shoulder, biting and nipping along the curve. The instructor let out a few stifled whimpers, trying his best not to be loud. These were thin walls, especially since they could hear the dance class going on next door. 

" Pump it up! Keep it going! Move it!" Zenyatta paused, covering his mouth as to not chuckle. Zarya chuckled too, pushing his head back between her thighs. 

" You heard the little man. Keep going." Zarya huffed, Zenyatta's words of agreement muffled by her. 

For a moment, he remembered what this was like back then. Back with Jack.

 

Back when the two would run into each other. The pleasantries between them in public were the usual; yet secretly, between the two? The lust was stronger than ever. Jack's firm handshake, the glances towards the nearest cover. Alleys, behind restaurants, bathrooms...even on a ferry. It had become a sort of ritual between them, and eventually, jack had settled down; so had Zenyatta. Their priorities became the obvious choice, and they no longer held their folly. 

Zen came back as Zarya shoved his face forward; momentarily unable to breathe as she suffocated him with her pussy, nose brushing up against her clit. Zenyatta gave it his all at the moment, easing his tongue inside as he hummed, making a sort of matter of fact sound. The monk looked up at her as she came, her sweet cum squirting onto his cheeks and chin, thighs tensing up around his head. Gabriel rubbed Zen's thigh, whispering words of a gentle lover in his ear; switching between encouragement and the dirtiest promises of what would be to come. 

 

Zenyatta was aching hard, cock straining against his own tights. Even as he pulled back from Zarya’s grasp, cleaning up the mess she had made, he found Gabriel pulling him into the man’s lap, cock hard against his ass. Zen let out a restrained whine, leaning into Gabriel’s touch. Wandering fingers grazed his ribcage, near stifling a giggle from Zenyatta. Oh god, did it feel good. Gabriel’s hands on his hips, his thighs...massaging any tension, teasing fingers mere inches from touching his cock. 

And fuck it was good. 

 

Zarya cleaned herself up, moving to go sit on her matt and watch. Akande took her place, sitting to be level with Zenyatta and Gabriel. “ Tch. Stop teasing the poor man, Gabriel. “

“Coming from the brute. Let me take my turn, you’ll tear him apart.” Gabriel grumbled his lips on Zenyatta’s bare shoulder. Akande laughed in turn, taking Zenyatta by the ankles and lifting his thighs up. In a moment his tights were down, along with the thong he wore underneath (after a curious look from Akande), pulled off and tossed to the side. The cold air had him whine at the sudden exposure, his tune changing only when Akande lifted him by his legs; hooking his knees over the bodybuilder’s shoulders, and his head awkwardly in Gabriel’s lap. 

 

Zenyatta quivered, toes curling and the heel digging into Akande’s back as he teased his hole. Gentle licking and a few stray bites; Akande had Zenyatta on the edge already, and they had barely begun. 

Gabriel, on the other hand, had requested Zarya bring over the wooden bench; only about 10 feet in length. It was no trouble for Akande and Gabriel to lift Zenyatta up and lay him on the bench; his head at the very end, and Akande sitting on the bench to continue his assault on Zenyatta’s ass, moans desperately muffled by his hand, a finger between the teeth. His back arched up off the bench, grasping desperately with his free hand. Akande didn’t hold back, tongue fucking Zenyatta’s ass like it was nothing. Zen only opened his eyes when he heard Gabriel’s voice, tilting his head back to look up at the teacher. His eyes widened, seeing Gabriel’s jogging pants pulled down. His cock was thicker in girth than anything, curved and throbbing. Zen rocked into Akande’s mouth, whining at Gabriel. “ I-I don’t think I…” The man rasped, words turning to a hiccup of a moan, gasping out. The Iris have mercy on him, he couldn’t help the nasty moans he let out as Akande worked his finger inside. 

The Bodybuilder lowered Zenyatta’s hips to rest in his lap, working his finger in and out of him. Assisting in helping him turn over, Gabriel sat on the end of the bench. 

In no time at all Zenyatta’s mouth was all over Gabriel’s cock; licking and savouring each taste. Gabriel groaned, watching Zenyatta go to town on his cock, and Akande starting to work a second finger into Zen’s ass.

 

He was in sheer bliss; he wondered why he had stopped this with Jack. The coiling vice gathering in his gut was almost painful, he realised, and he remembered. Fuck did Jack like denying him. He gave Gabriel’s cock a kiss on the tip, cleaning off a spurt of pre before speaking. “ C-Can I...can I cum?” 

“ Not yet,” Gabriel grunted, to which Zarya spoke up. 

“ Let him cum you oaf, or he just might suck the life out of you.” Gabriel’s gaze dropped to Zenyatta, who had the most devious, delightful look one could possibly have with a cock pressed to their cheek. Akande pulled his fingers from Zenyatta’s ass, sitting up to pull off his tights. 

In Gabriel’s hesitation, Zarya had walked over, presenting an elastic. He panicked and nodded, Akande and Zen far too eager to continue on. 

Swallowing Gabriel’s cock just a little, Zen kept one knee on the bench, the other on the floor to present his ass in the air. Akande was quick to hot dog, enough to let Zen know it was going to burn so good. He sucked in a breath as Akande’s cock pressed at his tight ring, daring to tear the monk open. Zarya settles behind Akande, rubbing his hip and urging him to tear Zen up. 

Gabriel’s cock muted Zenyatta through it; hands on the monk’s head to keep him down, despite his few moments of pain; groans blossoming into a flurry of blissful moans. Gabriel forced Zenyatta down on his cock, the monk choking and needing to pull back. 

Head tossed back in sheer bliss, Zen’s mouth fell open and his eyes shut, brow creased as Akande absolutely rocked into him. 

“A-Ahhh- glph!” Zen swallowed hard around Gabriel’s cock as the man shoved it back into his open mouth.

“ Oh come on baby...Mmm...So close…” Zenyatta had forgotten how good throat fucking felt, the burn of the cock in his throat and the sweet bliss that came from the cock in his ass playing mind games with him. Taking a sharp breath,  Zenyatta swallowed the whole of Gabriel’s cock to the base, holding his breath as the man’s hips stuttered and sweet seed spewed down his throat. 

Gabriel pulled out of Zen’s mouth, leaving the monk breathless and coughing. Gabriel gave him an affectionate kiss, pulling away to go clean himself. 

This left Zenyatta, hugging the bench beneath him as Akande fucked him dry. Hands on his ass, Zen let out a small gasp at the spread, looking back to see Zarya’s evil grin over Akande’s shoulder, her hands on his ass. Zenyatta whined, reaching back to put one hand on hers. Akande’s hips soon came to be flush with Zenyatta’s ass, Zarya affectionately rubbing Zen’s ass and Akande’s hip. 

“Fill him up, leave him dripping with your cum…” Zarya growled, and with a few final thrusts he felt it; the sweet warmth that spread inside his gut, driving him over the edge. Zen came, shooting strings of his seed across his own stomach. When Akande pulled out, leaving him stretched and dripping with cum is when Zenyatta returned to reality. The sex was palpable in the room, making him whine.  

Zarya got up and went ahead to give Zenyatta a kiss. “ Fear not, instructor. We’ll clean you up.” She shushed, Gabriel making his way over with a few hot towels he had left to fetch. Leaning into the woman’s gentle touch, Zenyatta smiled. 

“ I think I might like it here.” He sighed dreamily. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Potential upcoming chapters may include;   
> Flashback!Zen76  
> and Zenny getting dicked down by Gabriel's protege, Genji


End file.
